kakashi girlfriend?
by ninetailpower1
Summary: rewrite.The gang excited to celebrate christmas but is not a celebration unless everyone in there.
1. valentine's day

KAKASHI'S GIRLFRIEND?

"its valentines, finally I can wait to take Hinata to the festival " shouted Naruto with happines as he jumped around the training ground

Sasuke and Sakura just looked at naruto with a smiled in theri faces. They both undestood how he felt after all both of them felt the same when they started going out with each other.

Then Sakura spoke "So naruto what are you going to give Hinata?"Question sakura

Naruto at this moment went blank, he did no know what will give to her angel. . Specially now that her father had finally agreed that he was a proper young man that could protect her delicated flower and respect this moment sasuke and sakura did not founded surprising just give naruto a moment and he will find a way to ruin it. naruto sarted thinking but all he could think was all the people he knew were going out .Even the teachers had been going out but what about kakashi sensei.

"Hey guys isn't weird that kakashi sensei never gets out of his house on valentines" naruto told his teamate. the three of then look at each other and thought about it .

FLASHBACK - LAST YEARS VALENTINES

"Hey sensei do you want to come with us to the festival as a group date? " asked naruto. Naruto or the other nine rookies had not start to date so they though it would be a great idea to go as a group.

Kakashi just look at him with a weird look " sorry guys I have a lot to do tonight can't go"

"What?why not do you have something to do, you are not even merry" naruto stated while pointing at kakashi's hand where susposly a ring should be . AT this kakashi just twitch with annoyance. " is something personal Naruto " he told his pupil and left.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Maybe he doesn't have a girlfriend" sakura said the other two .They seem to agree with sakura."I know we should get him one" stated naruto

"Or maybe he already has one after all it had been a whole years since we ask him to go as a group with us" sakura said

The three of them look at each other " We should ask him to come with us like a group date, it will be more fun" this time was sasuke who spoke, both sakura and naruto found them selves in sasuke did not wanted anything to do with their ideas.

"you know it could be fun, and we can learned more about him. After all we only know his name. " said sakura,both sasuke and naruto agree . " since you're the one with the idea sasuke you should tell Kakashi" naruto said pointing at sasuke.

Sasuke was shy, that is why it took him very long to ask sakura to go with him on a did not show it that time and he was not going to show it now

He walked to kakashi and started with a normal conversation. "hey"

Kakashi turn around to face sasuke and answered "yo"

"So, the guys, and I were thinking, if you would like to go with us as a group to the Valentine's festival"

"Can't, I got plans, maybe another festival" answered kakashi instantly.

"Sasuke tough this was weird and besides he also wanted to learned more about kakashi, the only thing he knew were the things the other guys did know except for the story of how he got the , he decides to encouraged him in the bad way.

"So, that means you don't have someone at such an old age" he teased

When kakashi hared this and got annoyed. Did one of his students just call him an old man and lonely.

"You know what, I'll go see you there"he said with a lazy voice. He did not wanted to show it but his was just turn and walked away with the fealing of victory

"How did it go?!" both naruto and sakura ask. " he said yes" answer sasuke"who do you thing he will bring . " asked naruto ans sakura seemed to have the same question in their heads.

LATER THAT DAY

"He is late" said naruto. "Its not new" both sasuke,sakura, and hinata said . The four of them were dress in traditional japenese dresses sasuke in blue sakura red naruto orange and hinata white.

"HI guys" said a mysterious voice from behind them. They turned around to see kakashi and a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes and look similar to sakura but way older next to him.

Naruto ask looking at kakshi as he was pervert "she's your girldfriend"

"no"

"How about fiance or best friend or sister"he asked once more

"no"

Naruto though there was no way she could be with kakashi ,she was too beautiful to be with kakashi.

"HI Rin-chan how are you?" asked sakura

"oh hey sakura how you doing" Rin answer

Sakura met Rin while she was training under had gone everyday to help sakura with the training thanks to the they had become very closed. she also remember seen Rin's husband not fron close but kakashi sensei didn't look nothing like the guy she saw rin talking to everyday. Was rin cheating on her asked herself mentally.

could it be she was cheating on her husband.

review please .second time I do this.


	2. Chapter 2

KAKASHI'S GIRLDFRIEND?

Kakashi finally show up, next to him was a beutiful woman witn brown hair and brown eyes. She look similar to sakura, bot older. Also at that time naruto start asking questions ans sakra is getting a little suspecious because she knew rin was merry and had not seperated from her husband.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

"Narutooooo, stop asking questions" said kakashi a little annoy

"Sorrry"

"shall we go then" said sasuke not giving time for intruductions.

They had play almost half of the games in the festival when sakura took her chance to talk about her suspicion to naruto, hinata, and sasuke. Lucky the other people the missing people from the nine rookies were not there they, said they were going to meet for the fireworks later that night.

"what's wrong sakura" said naruto

sakura told them about how she met Rin, and how she got a husband and they were still together. She knew this because she keep in contact with Rin.

The three of them tough about, why rin would cheat on her husband. After all they have seen kakashi ,and her kiss that, means they were together

"Maybe, he used the sharinga on her" was sasuke answer

"I do not think kakashi-sensei would do that 'said naruto

"Maybe he doesn't know" said sakura

"Do you think she is lying to kakashi sensei"said naruto

they all look at each other "If that the reason then will try to show to kakashi sensei." the three agree hinata just keep quiet

THe three couple went to eat to icharamen which it had gone bigger and popular.They decided to ask her questions, that may trick her into say the truth in front of kakashi.

The rest of the day they try to uncover her asking questions.

"Do you have kids rin-sam?"ask naruto."Yes, I do have kids"she answer but kakashi had stand to get a napkin, when she answer.

both sasuke and sakura tough she would had said to kakashi that her husband die and the kids would had been everything she got left from him.But sakura knew that was not true after all she would have told her.

next it was sakura turn.

"So how is your family doing, anything knew?" said sakura

"no same as always"she said but kakashi had gone to the bathroom.

It did;t matter they ask her a million questios but everytime she answer, kakashi sensei was not there, and the answer was not usefull

This time naruto had got no more patients and finally spill the soup.

"I can not take it anymore, we know you are cheating on your husband"naruto said

Both rin and kakashi just look at him confused.

"We know that you have a husband, and you are going out with kakashi sensei at the same time."

"Huh, but kakashi is my husband" she said and kakashi nodded.

It came to sakura that kakashi sensei was also part of the skim.

''I , remember seen your husband , and he did not have spike hair like kakashi sensei"said sakura

Kakashi try to remember a day when he and rin were together and had seen sakura near by.Then it hit him

"Sakura, that was me , it was my free day, so I decided to go see rin. I knew she was training with you, so I toll her to said hi for me to you"said kakashi

"but he was not wearing a uniform and mask.' she said.

"Well , you see sakura I, do not always wear my mask and uniform"kakashi said

"Then shows your face to see if you look like him" said naruto

"Yeah if you look like him we know is not tru you are cheating on rin chan husband"said sasuke

Kakashi was deciding weater or not should he he decided yes he did not want his students thinking bad things about him.

"He slowly lower his mask the four of them look derectly.When it was finally on his neck sakura couldn't believe it it was him

"So you were the man I saw"she said

"He was" both sasuke and naruto said.

"Then that means you never cheated on your husband " said hinata pointing at her .

"That explain why you didn;t want ot come last year you already had a date"sasuke finish

"We are sorry, we belive such a bad think" the four of thenm said

"It's ok guys"

.He already had his mask on again"SO that means she its you wife yeah and you you two had kids already".said naruto

Yeah both of them answer.

I can believe this, well at least we got to see kakashi's face "said sasuke

"WAAAAAAATTTTHHHHHHHH"said naruto

"I did not see it come on why me"all of them start laughing. They saw the fireorks and went their seperated ways.

"Your students are very interesting my lover" she said

"Yeah the are" he said

review please this is my first story


End file.
